In the field of connecting devices, connectors are employed to connect conductor cable to other electronic components such as printed circuit boards, cards, plugs and the like. Components such as dual-in-line plugs (DIP) are commonly used to electrically and mechanically terminate and connect flat cable to printed circuit boards. These DIP plugs, which typically include a cover, base and a plurality of insulation-displacing contacts carried in the cover or base, are inserted into the printed circuit boards to establish connection. Due to space limitations inherent in printed circuit boards, it is often necessary when connecting a plurality of conductor cables, to place the connectors in close proximity over the printed circuit board. It is desirable not only to connect the cable to the printed circuit board, but also to connect one cable to another.
The prior art has seen vertical stacking of various electronic components. Most of these components are mechanically stacked and rely on separate contact members which extend vertically to electrically connect the stacked components. Often it is necessary to employ a plurality of these contact members to connect one component to the next succeeding component. Further, when employing contact members for electrical connection between stacked components, it is common to employ a housing to securely retain the components and contact member. One type of stackable flat cable connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,838 wherein the connector body houses a plurality of insulation displacing contacts. These contacts include a central hollow body for receiving contact pins from above and below. An offset insulation displacing member extends laterally and downwardly from the central body and pierces the flat cable and electrically contacts the conductor. As above mentioned, these connectors require separate contact portions to make stackable connections.
Vertical stacking of printed circuit boards and the like is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,361 and 4,149,764. However, these patents do not provide for interconnection between cable connectors.